1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self power hydraulic system, and more particularly, to a self-contained hydraulic system for crane lifts and/or davits that utilize a reservoir for hydraulic fluid and gas, under pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for hydraulic systems have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include a system for storing energy that can be used in conjunction with a lifting apparatus without requiring pumps to generate of maintain the pressure required for lifting loads.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,852 issued to Cullen P. Hart in 1977 for a constant pressure sealed fluid storage tank for hydraulic systems and U.S. Pat. No. 2,492,014 issued to T. R. Spalding et al. in 1949 for a combined reservoir and accumulator in a hydraulic pump and motor transmission system. Both patented inventions include a storage assembly for fluids. However, these differ from the present invention because they both require pumps to maintain the pressure.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number or more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a system for storing energy that can be used in conjunction with a lifting apparatus to aid a user in lifting loads.
It is another object of this invention to provide a self-contained system that can be used for extended periods of time without requiring replenishment or other service.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.